


Pierced

by charis2770



Series: Finding Vengeance...or is it Something Else? [16]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Piercing, Slash, Spanking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charis2770/pseuds/charis2770
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This chapter is written as a request by one of my Tumblr followers for a description of the scene during which Asami pierces Akihito's nipples. Please don't do this at home unless you're a licensed professional!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pierced

“Aki-kun,” says Asami casually over breakfast, finishing the last bites of his tamago kake gohan, a traditional breakfast dish consisting of hot steamed rice with raw egg stirred into it. The hot rice cooks the egg and the result is a golden porridge-like entrée. Asami eats his with toast, a bowl of miso soup and strong, black gunpowder tea.

“Hm?” he replies interrogatively, his mouth full of eggs.

“If you’re not too busy today, will you make time to go to Daimaru and choose the body jewelry you want me to use tonight?”

The spit dries up in his mouth and he has to chew his eggs for what seems like forever before he can swallow them. He’d forgotten about tonight. They’d been discussing it for days, his piercings, and though  he wants them, he’s pretty scared. His nipples are very sensitive. What if it hurts too much? Will Asami stop if he asks him to? What if, once he has them done, they’re NOT as sensitive anymore? He thinks about how it feels when Asami’s tongue teases the tender little buds, and nips them with his teeth, and sucks them into his warm mouth and…Fuck. It’s not like he hasn’t already come this morning, because all three of them had woken up with morning wood and he’s still feeling languorous and heavy-limbed with the pleasure Asami had given him. He stares at the older man in consternation.

“What’s wrong?” asks Asami, looking up from his newspaper.

“You want me to…by myself?” he asks, feeling confused. For a man who is looking forward to a thing with what Akihito considers sadistic glee, Asami’s acting remarkably blasé right now. He smiles at Aki, more like a quirk of his lips than a full-on smile.

“Akihito,” he says, leaning forward to lay a hand on Aki’s forearm, the one holding his chopsticks and a bite of egg he’s forgotten he’s holding, “I’m asking you to go pick the ones you want and buy them for yourself because I want you to understand that this is NOT some sort of…claiming, or that I’m marking you as mine, or that this is a dominance and submission thing.”

“Oh!” Aki’s face clears up from its frown and he pops the last bite of egg into his mouth, feeling better than he has all week about the impending event. He doesn’t know why he keeps being surprised by the ways Asami manages Aki’s foibles and his fears of being consumed by the relationship, but he is. “That’s…well I figured you’d go with me to buy them, and try not to let me pay for them, and calling them “YOUR piercings,” he admits.

“I want to,” says Asami with a smirk. “But then I’m pretty sure you’d change your mind about the whole thing.”

“That’s…actually really considerate,” says Aki, smiling at him. “Yeah, okay. I have a shoot at one, but I should have plenty of time before that. Um…”

Asami waits.

“Um, do you have a preference? I mean, it’s pretty cool you’re not acting all ‘I own you’ about this, but I…well, I want you to LIKE them.” He looks down, hiding his face in his miso soup bowl, feeling like a total noob for talking this way.

“In terms of safety, I’ll require that your selection be _surgical_ grade stainless steel, silver, gold, white gold or platinum. I won’t use unidentified metal, and especially won’t participate in implanting something in your flesh that’s likely to become infected.”

“I don’t want you to either,” exclaims Aki. “That’s why you want me to go to Daimaru and not some street vendor or whatever.”

“Yes, they’ll have the widest variety of hypoallergenic body jewelry there.”

“I’m not buying _platinum,_ ” he mutters.

“That being said, I do like the way captured ball rings look much more than I like barbells in nipple piercings, with the exception of circular barbells. I don’t think I have any other strong preferences. I want YOU to like what you pick.”

They finish up breakfast and go their separate ways. Asami, to one of his many businesses and Akihito to the newspaper office to see if they have any leads for him. They don’t, so he heads for Daimaru with butterflies in his stomach. Daimaru is a department store, one of a dying breed in Japan. It’s close to the paper and carries a little of just about everything. Perusing the tray of body jewelry between the earrings and bracelets, he frowns a little. He dismisses the barbells immediately, telling himself it’s NOT because Asami had said he doesn’t like them. They just don’t seem like they’d look right in nipple piercings.

He’s really going to do it, he thinks to himself. He’s really going to pierce me. Tonight. Oh gods, I don’t know if I can handle it! He stops thinking in words and tries to imagine what he will look like. He’s captured by thoughts of Asami flicking the rings with his fingers, tugging them gently, attaching shining silver chains to them and carefully attaching those pretty silver weights that look like teardrops…making Aki moan and whine….ohh.

Embarrased, he peeks around to make sure nobody has noticed him. Since no one has, he sternly orders his cock to back the fuck off, and calls out to the salesgirl behind the counter.

“I want those,” he says firmly, pointing to the pair that look like the ones in his head, when he thinks about Asami doing things to him, to the nipple rings. Flushing a little, he pays for them and then rushes from the store, clutching the little bag to his chest.

Fortunately, his shoot at 1 is a simple one, that he could do in his sleep, so nobody notices how distracted he is.

Asami isn’t there when he gets home around 6. He hadn’t expected him to be, but he’s still twitchy because of it, and does something he almost never does. He pulls his cell from his pocket and fires off a text.

_When will u b home?_

The reply is mercifully quick.

**It depends. Did you go to Daimaru?**

_Yes. I got them._

**So eager. I like it. I’m leaving now.**

_Fuck you. Bastard. I am not._

**Oh, then you won’t mind if I call and make appointments to go over some building plans, then have dinner with an investor, and meet some colleagues for drinks at Shion later?**

_Asami!_

**I’m kidding. I’ll be home in twenty minutes. And Aki? You get some slack because I know you’re nervous, but it only goes so far. That’s the only reason you won’t be getting a spanking when I get home.**

_Ugh! I hate you. Asshole._

**Interesting.**

 

Satisfied with the probable outcome of this exchange, he throws together a light supper and is tossing seaweed in sesame oil and rice vinegar when he hears Asami’s key in the door. His nerves are thrumming with tension when the billionaire leans on an arm in the doorway.

“Out of curiosity,” he says in his obscenely sexy, rich baritone voice, “why do you want a spanking so badly tonight, Akihito?”

Aki blushes crimson and concentrates hard on the salad, biting his lip. How a person Asami’s size can be so freakishly silent is beyond him, but he doesn’t notice the approach until Asami’s fingers under his chin force his face up to look into amused tiger eyes. He yelps in surprise and drops the tongs. Asami chuckles.

“Answer me,” he says softly, and his tone brooks no disobedience.

“Because,” mutters Aki, flushing, “of the…the thingies…” he waves his hands helplessly, frustrated.

“Oh of course,” says Asami. “The thingies.” He’s smirking, the bastard.

“The…the what do you call em…that make you…all like, floaty and shit,” he growls in frustration.

“Ahh,” says Asami, smiling. “The endorphins.” He’s silent for a minute while Takaba puts dishes on the table. Before Aki can sit down and gesture for Asami to quit standing there and join him, he finds himself entrapped by strong arms. He pushes a little, but his body melts into the embrace.

“S-stop it,” he says a bit sullenly.

“No,” says Asami, pulling him close and kissing the top of his head, which should make him feel annoyed but doesn’t. “I understand, Akihito. It will help calm your nerves, is that it?”

Aki hides his face against obscenely expensive linen and nods wordlessly.

“You could have just asked me,” says Asami softly, “instead of acting like a brat…”

Aki shakes his head in denial and smacks Asami lightly on the arm, pressing his face harder into the muscular chest.

“Ah, how silly of me. Of course you couldn’t.”

He wants to get irritated, yell at Asami for making fun of him, but the truth is, Asami’s not mocking him. And Akihito knows that, even though he’s smiling that smirk of amusement, Asami understands. They eat dinner together, and Asami, because he’s an observant sort of a person and can tell Akihito Is about to crawl out of his own skin, entertains him with descriptions of a  man who had barged into his offices a couple of days ago, thinking he’d outsmarted Asami’s security (he’d been allowed in because Asami was bored) and tried to extort money from him by claiming he was aware of Asami’s fraudulent scholarship fund to benefit the orphans of Okayama. Asami’s actually devilishly good at describing the way the outraged little man had acted, and the look on his face when Asami had proven to him that the foundation was actually legitimate. He also gets why Asami chooses this story. See? He’s saying. I’m not a monster. You can trust me to take care of you. Mostly, he does. They clean up the dishes together. It doesn’t take nearly long enough.

“Akihito,” says Asami when they have finished. “Are you ready?”

“No?: he replies, hating the way his voice shakes. Asami’s lips twitch. Asami’s very good at managing not to smile while he lets you know he really wants to. Aki can never decide whether this is sexy or annoying. His lover steps closer to him, crowding him up against the kitchen cabinet a little. He leans close and lets his sinful voice stir Aki up just as well as his touch can.

“Ah, but my asking was a mere courtesy, you know,” he whispers. “You called me some very dirty names on the phone, Aki-kun.”

Since sometimes Asami spanks him for cursing the older man and sometimes he merely laughs, Aki knows he’s not ACTUALLY mad about it. Asami doesn’t make him live by rules. Well, except the ones he thinks are for Akihito’s safety. If he’d gone against one of THOSE, this conversation would have a very different tone.

“Y-yeah,” he gasps, gooseflesh prickling his skin. “S-so what?” Fuck, Asami’s standing too close, and Aki’s cock is already getting hard and the bastard just loves to be smug about the effect he has on the younger man. It’s not fair.

“So,” purrs Asami, “It means I’m going to have to teach you a little lesson in watching that smart mouth.” He takes Aki’s hand and begins slowly tugging him towards the bedroom. Aki resists just a little, but he doesn’t really mean it.

“Wh-what are you going to do?” he demands breathlessly.

“Oh, I’m going to sit up against the headboard of the bed, and you’re going to take off all your clothes, and come lie down over my lap,” says Asami, humoring him because sometimes Aki thinks he could come just from listening to the man’s voice. “I’m going to spank your bare ass with my hand. I’m going to take my time about it, cover your bottom with one slap after another. You’ll squirm and wriggle, and I’ll feel your hard cock rubbing against my thigh. I’ll tell you what a dirty boy you are, and spank you harder. I’ll ask you to apologize for calling me names, and you’ll refuse. I’ll force your legs open and spank you right there on your inner thighs where the skin is sweet and soft and so, so tender. I’m going to make your ass and your legs red and sore, spank you for such a long time. You’ll whimper and moan and get harder and harder the whole time. You might cry a little bit, but that’s what happens to naughty boys.”

“Hngh,” says Aki in response as Asami stops beside his enormous bed  and lets go of Aki’s hand. He sits down, then pushes himself back so he’s leaning comfortably against the headboard with his legs out in front of him, staring at Aki like he’s lunch.

“Do as I said, Akihito,” he growls softly. “Take off your clothes, every last stitch.”

“Ah…and what if I don’t?” retorts Aki. This is an empty protest, and his fingers are already at the hem of his t-shirt. He just wants to hear more. It’s driving all thoughts of the coming needle out of his head. Asami smiles a predatory smile.

“If you refuse to obey me,” he says, grinning, “and I have to get up from this bed, I shall take my knife and cut it all off of you. Then I will bend you over this bed and paddle your bottom with the big wooden paddle, hard and fast, making your ass raw and sore and hot, and I won’t stop until you’re sobbing. And then I’ll get back in position sitting at the top of the bed and we’ll pick up where your stubbornness interrupted and I’ll put you over my lap for your spanking.”

He’d do it, too. Every last bit of it. But a battle of wills isn’t what Aki needs tonight. It’s the heady rush of lust in his belly and the searing pleasure of how it feels when Asami spanks him with his hand (since learning it is Aki’s favorite, he reserves hand spanking for erotic times like this when the goal is only arousal, not conquest or pain or punishment). This is about chasing away Akihito’s fears with the rush of endorphins in his blood, taking pain and making it pleasure. If he’s riding that wave, he’ll be able to handle the new pain a little better. So, slowly, he obeys his lover and slowly takes off his clothes.

“Have I ever told you how much I like your body?” asks Asami in a low, rough voice. Aki blushes.

“I….I don’t know,” he says, pulling his shirt over his head.

“It’s so perfect,” says Asami softly, staring intently at the skin Aki uncovers. “Your tight belly and those nice muscles…you seem so slender to someone who doesn’t know better, but you’re seriously ripped, my pretty pet. I love how smooth and silky your skin is, warm and tight over all that quiet strength. I love the way I can really feel it when you wrap those arms and legs around me, or yank on my clothes or my hair to get what you want. “

Akihito blushes and lets his jeans drop to the floor. He hooks his thumbs in his boxer briefs and slides them over his hip bones and ass to his thighs, where he lets them join his pants.

“And your ass,” murmurs Asami, crooking his finger at Aki and wordlessly ordering him to approach. Mesmerized by Asami’s voice, he crawls onto the bed and up to the older man’s side. Asami takes his forearms and tumbles Akihito over his outstretched legs.  “I could go on about your ass for days, Akihito.” Asami’s fingers stroke gently over the rounded curve of the part he’s discussing. “You have the roundest…” A sharp slap makes Aki gasp and squirm. “Sweetest…” Another slap, and another gasp. The spanks sting, but that’s all. Aki groans and rolls his hips against Asami’s thigh. “Most spankable ass I’ve ever seen,” finishes Asami, and spanks him a little faster. It goes pretty much exactly as Asami has just finished describing it for him, token refusal to apologize and all. Slap after slap rains down on his naked bottom and thighs, heating his flesh and making his cock ache for release. He’s whimpering and rocking against Asami, floating in a sort of hazy, pleasant dreamlike fugue state, the spanks making him moan and lift his hips for more, no longer perceiving them as pain. When it’s like this, Akihito could wish Asami would keep spanking him forever, except for the fact that he also really wants to come. Asami murmurs softly to him how hot he is, and how he can’t wait to sink his cock into Aki’s tight little ass, and how much he loves spanking him. When he gently tugs Aki into a kneeling position and gets off the bed, Akihito knows it is time, and the nerves in his belly start to hum again, but it’s just not as bad as before. He feels so blissed out and warm and good that he’s not able to be as scared as he was earlier. Asami presses the button and leads him into the secret room, as they have previously discussed, because it has a padded table with one end which can be adjusted up and down, and it covered in vinyl. It is a more sterile environment than the bedroom or kitchen. The sharp scent of antiseptic makes his nose wrinkle. Asami has already come in and cleaned the table’s surface…and everything else in the room if the strength of the smell is an indicator. There’s a little rolling tray beside the table. Asami helps Aki climb onto is and lie down. He leans over the younger man to kiss him, and Aki opens his mouth eagerly, and their tongues stroke and tease each other for a few minutes. Gods, the man can kiss. It shouldn’t even be legal!

Asami had taken the little bag from Daimaru from Aki while he was finishing up on dinner preparation, and it sits next to an alarming array of stainless steel surgical instruments. He puts on a pair of blue nitrile gloves and opens the small black box inside the bag. He smiles. The rings Aki has chosen are plain sterling silver, with tiny orangey topazes inlaid into the capture beads that secure them. They are not flashy or too large or too small. Aki can fit a fingertip through them, but that is all.

“Reminded me of your eyes,” he murmurs softly, still floating, not aware enough that he’s said it out loud to feel embarrassed. It’s true, after all. Amber reminds him of Asami’s eyes even more, but they hadn’t had any with that in them.

“They’re perfect,” says Asami. He picks up each ring in succession and swishes it around in a little stainless steel bowl of alcohol, then lays them down on a clean, white towel. He picks up a small purple magic marker.

“What’s that for?”

“I’m going to mark the entrance and exit points for the needle,” explains Asami. “I want them to look right, and both match up, so I’m giving myself markers to follow.”

“Oh okay,” says Aki, and watches while Asami carefully touches the tip of the marker to his nipples, which harden at the touch. Asami chuckles.

“You have the most sensitive nipples of anyone I have ever known,” he says gruffly. Aki whimpers a little.

“Asami,” he pants, “I….fuck me. I want you to.”

“I’m going to,” Asami assures him, not taking his eyes from what he’s doing for an instant. “I’m so hard it feels like I’m going to burst out of my pants. I’m going to fuck you hard.”

“Ohhh,” moans Aki, squirming and lifting his hips hungrily.

“After I’ve finished,” adds Asami heartlessly. He picks up a set of steel clamps. They’re surgical forceps, except at the tip they have a small rounded opening about the diameter of a pencil eraser. Asami carefully swabs Aki’s left nipple with an alcohol wipe and leans close to blow gently. It dries the alcohol and makes the nipple tighten almost painfully. He pinches it gently between his fingers and pulls it upwards a little, then closes the forceps carefully over the hard little nub. Aki whimpers and digs his fingers into the surface of the table, not from fear but from frustrated need. Will the man not just  get on with it? Asami clamps the forceps closed and lets it rest on Aki’s chest for a few seconds while he picks up the first ring and pops the bead out of it. He lifts a vacuum sealed packet not much bigger than a condom wrapper and peels it open, withdrawing a hollow needle about two and a half inches long. Aki swallows hard at the sight of it, some of his fear returning to mute his arousal a little.

“A…Asami…” he whispers.

“Shh,” says Asami soothingly. “You’re going to be fine. I know what I’m doing. I’ll be quick, and it’s not going to be nearly as bad as you’ve convinced yourself. Trust me, and relax, sweet boy.”

Aki sighs and lays his head back down. Asami puts one of the ends of the ring’s gleaming circle in the hollow end of the needle and picks up the forceps again.

“Take a deep breath in, Akihito,” he says quietly, and Aki obeys, sucking in his breath deeply through his nose. “Hold it,” says Asami sternly. Again, Akihito obeys him, and feels the cool tip of the needle touch the tender skin of his nipple inside the clamp’s small circle. “Now breathe out, slowly,” orders Asami, and again Aki does as he’s told. His slow exhale evolves into a shocked cry as the needle pierces his flesh, pushing quickly through the nipple with a bright flare of pain. He bites his lip and whines softly as Asami pushes it through, his movements deft and sure and fast, not allowing Aki to suffer any longer than necessary. The needle’s construction allows Asami to push it out of Aki’s pierced flesh with the ring in the end of it, using the needle itself to thread the jewelry through. He spins the ring through the hole until its opening is hanging down from Akihito’s nipple. Then he looks up, his frown of concentration easing as he smiles at Aki.

“That’s one,” he says softly. “How do you feel?”

“It hurts a little,” says Aki honestly. “It’s going to be sore later, I can tell, but…well it really DIDN’T hurt as much as I thought it would. You were right.” In fact, Asami has hurt his nipples worse with his teeth than he just has with the needle. The other nipple is handled in an identical, quick and efficient manner, with a fresh needle from another sealed package. The needle punching through his flesh is like a hot spark, sharp and immediate and shocking, but it’s not more than he can handle. Once both are in, Asami carefully snaps the capture beads into place. Since the little buggers are tiny, and very tight, a certain amount of tugging against the fresh piercings happens, and Aki whimpers. Even he himself isn’t sure whether it’s pain or pleasure. Asami sprays each of Aki’s new piercing with a saline solution.

“This is where I’d instruct you in the care of your new piercings,” he says, getting slowly to his feet from the little round stool he’s been using. He puts his hands on Aki’s thighs and slowly tugs his body down the table until his legs are dangling off the end. Asami’s hips are just exactly the right height to nestle between Aki’s splayed thighs. “But it’s going to wait until after I’ve fucked you. I don’t want to wait anymore.  You look so good with those in your nipples,” he continues, thumbing open a small bottle and drizzling lube onto his fingers, the nitrile gloves discarded. As two fingers slowly corkscrew into his hole, Aki pants and whines through his teeth.

“Ah!: he cries. “Asami, please!”

“Please what, little pet?” his lover asks.

“I want…fuck me _now,_ ” begs Akihito. He’s sick of waiting. His backside against the cool vinyl feels warm. His cock jerks mindlessly as the fingers scissor roughly apart, making him buck his hips and cry out, although whether the sound is pain or pleasure even Aki cannot tell. His nipples feel hot and swollen, heavy and throbbing as the blood returns to them after the clamp’s release. Asami growls softly in his chest, pulling his fingers out and slicking his cock with them quickly. As he positions the head of his thick cock against Aki’s little twitching asshole, he reaches up and gently nudges the tiny topazes one after the other. As Aki yelps at the flare of pain, Asami drives his cock deeply into the squirming body in one determined thrust. Aki screams, head thrown back and staring blindly at the ceiling, his body taut and trembling in protest at the rude intrusion, his hole convulsing and gripping and quivering at the burn. Asami presses into him, balls deep, and then pauses, his hooded amber eyes staring hungrily at the expression on Akihito’s face. He holds himself still for a little bit, waiting. Aki sucks in a shuddering breath and forces his body to relax, accepting the invasion. It hurts every time they do it this way, rough and without much prep, but his cock leaps with the shock and hurt of it, and his heart pounds and throbs in his ears and in the freshly pierced tender flesh of his nipples. As soon as the pain recedes to an ache, Aki presses himself down against Asami’s heavy cock, keening softly with hunger. Asami recognizes the signs and draws back, almost all the way out of the boy’s body. He pauses and grins down at Aki, then powers back into him with another cruel thrust. Aki cries out again, but this time there is no doubt it is passion. Asami sets a vicious pace, slamming his cock brutally into Aki’s body, while the photographer yelps and whimpers and cries out his name and writhes, sobbing a little, begging for more. Asami suddeny grips Aki’s acing cock in his fist and slowly begins jerking him off.

“Not gonna take long,” he gasps roughly. “You better come for me, Akihito…come on, little boy, come on my cock.”

Aki squirms and howls and finally shrieks when Asami’s vicious fucking drags hard over hs prostate and begins to grow erratic in its thrusts as Asami’s own pleasure approaches on the tail of Aki’s helpless, shuddering release. He hisses softly through his teeth, shuddering and pressing tightly against Aki’s body. He is beautiful in his pleasure, a creature primal in nature, a gorgeous, raw beast of a man.

Asami does finally instruct Akihito in caring for his new piercings, showing him how to clean them with saline solution. Aki opts not to wear a shirt for the rest of the night, because it rubs painfully against the sore, aching flesh underneath, and finds himself lying silently in the bed next to Asami’s recumbent form, the powerful body relaxed as it only ever is in sleep, softly and carefully touching his fingertips to the rings in his nipples, sending sparks of pain dancing through his body and wondering for about the thousandth time if there’s something wrong with him for getting off on pain so much. He decides to just not worry about it so much. For tonight, he allows himself the luxury of being a bit of a pervert, and he touches his new decorations, and tries to tell himself that it doesn’t matter if he bought the rings himself but by putting them into Aki himself, Asami has laid his claim upon the boy’s slender body. It has resided upon his heart for quite some time.

 


End file.
